poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with its predecessor in the near future. Plot It's been two years since Jesse saved and freed his orca friend, Willy. Jesse, now a teenager, has since been adopted by his foster parents, Glen and Annie Greenwood. Jesse and his adoptive parents are preparing to go on a family camping trip to the Pacific Northwest. Glenn has been trying to teach Jesse to drive their motorboat, but Jesse is more interested in women. Before they leave town, however, Dwight, Jesse's former social worker, shows up to inform them that Jesse's biological mother, who abandoned him 8 years ago when Jesse was 6, was found in New York City, and has died and left behind another son, Jesse's 8 year-old half-brother named Elvis (Francis Capra). Jesse initially does not take the news well, but eventually accepts. Elvis is morose, overly talkative, and mischievous, and he is also prone to telling lies and easily gets on Jesse's nerves. He is invited on their trip to San Juan Island so that he and Jesse might get to know one another. At the environmental institute there, Jesse reunites with his old Native American friend Randolph Johnson (August Schellenberg) whom Jesse met at the aquatic park when he met Willy and quickly becomes smitten with Randolph's attractive and kindly goddaughter, Nadine (Mary Kate Schellhardt). Meanwhile, resentment and disrespect from the fretful Elvis continues to be a problem for Jesse. Jesse cautiously begins to show his interest in Nadine, and as the awkward teenagers grow closer, Jesse helps Nadine befriend Willy and his orca siblings, Luna and Little Spot, in part using amateur synchronized swimming. Elvis spies on the two, but at the same time, forms a bond with Willy's brother Little Spot. As they continue to enjoy their camping trip, not withstanding more angst from Elvis regarding his unhappy childhood, an oil tanker runs aground and spills oil into the ocean, trapping the three young killer whales in a small cove. When word gets out that the orcas are trapped and Luna is dying from the oil in her lungs, John Milner, the president of the oil company (Jon Tenney), arrives and announces a plan to move the orcas into captivity where they can recover from their injuries. His real plan, however, is to sell the orcas to marine mammal parks and have them perform in shows. Randolph eventually uses an old Indian remedy that he administers to Luna, who recovers. Then Elvis and Jesse learn of Milner's real plan to lock up the whales, and they confront him, ruining his plans. Then, with Nadine, they get the orcas away from the cove by stealing the boat belonging to Glen and leading them out of the cove to safety. But then the tanker explodes and the crude oil in the water catches fire. While the three whales swim under the flaming oil safely, the kids' boat hits a rock and starts to sink, while Glen, Annie, and Randolph set out to find them in Randolph's boat and radio for help. Nadine and Elvis are lifted into a rescue helicopter summoned by Randolph's distress signals, but the rescuers are unable to get Jesse, who is in danger of drowning in the oily sea. However, Jesse is rescued by Willy, who takes him under the flames , and delivers him to Glen, Annie and Randolph. Jesse then sends Willy back to his own family. When Nadine, Elvis and Jesse are reunited, alive and safe, Jesse then acknowledges Elvis, and Elvis shares stories about their mother with Jesse, letting him know she did love him. Glen and Annie decide to adopt Elvis too so the brothers can stay together. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Reese Ambler, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, The Ghostbusters, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Joanna the Goanna, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Masters of Evil, Pete, The Crime Empire, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, The Trix, Rothbart, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Ursula, King Ghidorah, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Fratellis, Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family (Vernon, Petunia, Dudley), Lord Voldemort, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Zuzu Moon, Sir Ruber, Darla Dimple, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, and Rasputin will be guest stars in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ed, Edd'n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Godzilla films, the Madagascar films, The Simpsons Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Tarzan, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Mickey's House of Vilains, Sleeping Beauty, Rock-a-Doodle, Peter Pan, Return to Neverland, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Song of the South, and more. *The film will be dedicated to the memories of Michael Jackson, the international pop star, who wrote and performed the song Childhood and died from cardiac arrest on June 25, 2009, August Schellenberg, who played Randolph in the real film and died from lung cancer on August 15, 2013, and Basil Poledouris, who composed the music score for the real film and died also from cancer on November 8, 2006. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home with Ash, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so both Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film with Ash, Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and their friends as guest stars instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (TV series), Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirates Cove. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jackson Category:Films dedicated to Basil Poledouris Category:Films dedicated to August Schellenberg